Clint Eastwood
Clint Eastwood foi o primeiro single da banda virtual Gorillaz, e o primeiro sucesso da banda, sendo lançado em março de 2001. Clipe No início aparece uma tela preta, depois aparece o logo da banda, e então uma frase em japonês, que depois é traduzida como "Todo corpo morto que não é exterminado, se levanta e mata, as pessoas que ele mata, se levantam e matam", e então aparece murdoc rindo, então a música começa e 2-D, noodle e russell aparecem. Até que o boné de russell começa a flutuar, então aparece del, que faz surgirem túmulos e gorilas zumbis,murdoc foge deles,2-D e Russel não fazem nada e Noodle nocauteia diversos deles Letra Inglês= 2-D: OH OH OH OH OH I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, In a bag I'm useless But not for long, the future is coming on (x2) Is coming on, is coming on Del: Finally Someone let me out of my cage Now time for me is nothing cause I'm countin' no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs, and I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view, look I make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All your different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down on a pictur tube ''' '''Like You like the fuse You think is fictional? Mistical? Maybe Spiritual? Hearable What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy ' '''Lifeless ' '''To know the definition for what life is Priceless For you because I put you on a hype Shit You like it? Gunsmokin' righteous with one token Psychic among those ''' '''Posess You with one go 2D: I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on Del: The essence the basics, without it you make it Allow me to make this Child like in nature Rhythm You have it or you don't that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting three Every child apiece Every cloud you see You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise ''' '''Corruption in the skies From this fuckin' enterprise Now I'm suckin' to your lies Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides ''' '''With me as a guide But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye ''' '''You perceive with Your mind That's the inner So I'm gonna stick around and Russ be a mentor With a few of rhymes So Motherfuckers remember where the thought is I'll Brought all this So you can survive when law is lawless Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead No squealing, remember (That it's call in your head) ''' 2D: '''I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future |-| Português= a Curiosidades Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Gorillaz (albúm) Categoria:Clipes